


Hold Still

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Day 2, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: warnings- non-con touching, slavery
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- non-con touching, slavery

It is not the first time he’s been collared. Every time it happens, he wishes it was the last. There is nothing as demeaning as being treated like property, especially when his supposed owner has all the leverage he needs to keep Obi-wan’s head bowed.

Obi-wan forces himself to remain still as thick fingers card through his hair. He has to fight his every instinct in order to keep his eyes averted. His captor has made very clear what would happen should he show even the slightest spark of defiance. The man had already killed three people to make his point. Obi-wan has no doubt he would do it again.

He winces as the leash attached to his collar is tugged, dragging him forward until he’s forced to sit in the man’s lap. No doubt this image will end up on the holonet, along with the dozen others that have already been taken, each one more humiliating than the last. He’ll have to steer clear of any public appearances for a few weeks if he wants to avoid any unfortunate questions.

His captor says something in a language Obi-wan doesn’t know to a few guards that are exuding amusement as they watch. None of them are armed. They aren’t stupid, despite having brought the entire Republic army down on their heads by capturing him. It won’t be long before the GAR shows up to decimate this planet, but these people are convinced they can outsmart the Republic. It is a level of arrogance that baffles Obi-wan.

He must be missing something, though he can’t figure out what it might be. Anakin certainly won’t leave him here. He just hopes it won’t cost the Republic too much when Anakin inevitably comes to his rescue.

\-----

Palpatine finds himself in a rare good mood as he finishes reading the proposal sent to the Republic by the Pionians. They demand a truly ludicrous amount of credits in exchange for Kenobi’s life. They would have simply attacked Pionia, had the Pionians not been such a critical bacta supplier. An attack on Pionia would be a tactical mistake, even to retrieve so talented a tactician as Kenobi. No one can contradict that fact.

The Jedi have already proposed numerous stealth missions and undercover operations, but Palpatine has skillfully found ways to block their requests. Afterall, they can’t jeopardize their relationship with Pionia for one man, no matter how important.

Palpatine smiles as he senses Anakin’s stormy presence making its way into the Senate. It’ll be even easier to manipulate him now, especially once he convinces Anakin that the Senate and the Jedi are the reason Kenobi can’t be rescued.

Palpatine stands up as Anakin comes into his office. “I’m so sorry, my boy,” Palpatine says. “I’ve done everything I can.”

“There has to be something more we can do,” Anakin says.

“Perhaps together,” Palpatine says. “We can find a way to save your friend.”


End file.
